growing up
by de-aruka
Summary: Teruslah bergerak, hingga kelelahan itu lelah mengikutimu. Teruslah berlari, hingga kebosanan itu bosan mengejarmu. Teruslah berjalan, hingga keletihan itu letih bersamamu. Teruslah bertahan, hingga kefuturan itu futur menyertaimu. Tetaplah berjaga, hingga kelesuan itu lesu menjagamu. Tumbuhlah, jadikanlah masa depanmu yang cerah. Waktu dan mimpi akan dipastikan menuntunmu selalu.


**BASARA by CAPCOM**

(kecuali Mitsunari, karena dia milikku seorang…! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA―*dipites CAPCOM*)

.

**growing up**

by AlayChildren

.

Rating : K+ ― Genre : Slice of Life/Drama/Adventure

.

Summary :

Teruslah bergerak, hingga kelelahan itu lelah mengikutimu. Teruslah berlari, hingga kebosanan itu bosan mengejarmu. Teruslah berjalan, hingga keletihan itu letih bersamamu. Teruslah bertahan, hingga kefuturan itu futur menyertaimu. Tetaplah berjaga, hingga kelesuan itu lesu menjagamu. Tumbuhlah, jadikanlah masa depanmu yang cerah. Waktu dan mimpi akan dipastikan menuntunmu selalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WARNING!** :

Typo bertaburan, jelek, alay, lebe tudemeks dan isinya diluar nalar kemanusiaan karena sebagian mengandung sejarah asli yang sesuai kenyataan. Ada kemungkinan isi fic bakal tidak konsisten, satu chapter kadang panjang dan kadang pendek.

.

.

.

.

.

.

happy reading :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**1. cacing pengubah  
><strong>

.

.

.

"Kojuurou, lagi apa?"

Bocah berusia lima tahun itu menghampiri diri Kojuurou yang sedang berkebun. Meski terbilang kecil usianya, rambut cokelatnya bisa dikata cukup subur dan lebat untuk anak seukurannya. Bergoyang lembut mengikuti arah laju angin. Tangan mungilnya ia cengkeram pada bahu Kojuurou yang tengah berjongkok. Kepalanya ia dongakkan ke depan agar sejajar dengannya. Tubuhnya ia sandar pada punggung pria yang masih muda itu.

Yang ditanya menoleh, tertawa kecil. "Melihat." Jawabnya singkat, kembali memfokuskan yang tengah ditelitinya.

Tatapan polos nan lugu layaknya anak kecil yang sesungguhnya menggambarkan wajah bingung. Dilihatnya apa yang sedang dilihat Kojuurou, sampai anak itu berteriak, "Cacing!" Sambil menunjuk-nunjuk objek dengan berapi-api seakan ia tahu segalanya.

"Iya, cacing."

"Aku mau pegang!" Anak lelaki itu menjulurkan tangan menggapai-gapai makhluk melata itu.

Entah ingin memuaskan hasrat laki-laki kecil itu atau memang dasarnya iseng, dengan patuh Kojuurou memindahkan cacing tersebut dari daun ke telapak tangan gemuk Masamune―nama anak kecil itu.

Bukannya takut, Masamune kecil malah merasa takjub. Dirasakannya setiap laju cacing itu di areal tangannya, yang membuat setiap bekas langkahnya basah oleh lendir. Riuh rendah tawanya pun terdengar memenuhi rongga pendengaran Kojuurou. Membuatnya tersenyum, sedikit-sedikit ikut tertawa. Sampai akhirnya hewan avertebrata itu hancur karena Masamune mencoba untuk memegang lebih erat. Tangannya pun kotor, berlendir, dan bau serta potongan-potongan tubuh cacing itu masih menggeliat-liat. Jadilah tawa itu tergantikan oleh tangis. Masamune menangis, jijik karena tangannya.

Baiklah, membuat Masamune menangis itu secara tidak langsung telah berbuat lancang kepada putra sulung Date Terumune. Sebagai bentuk tanggung jawabnya, ia bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya. Menggenggam lembut lengan Masamune kecil, menuntunnya hingga ke sebuah sumur di halaman belakang rumah utama.

Ditimbanya setengah ember kayu dengan air sumur, pemuda itu membasuh tangan kotor bocah lima tahun itu sampai bersih sambil menghibur Masamune dengan kata-kata dan segala bujuk rayu agar berhenti menangis. Mengelap basahnya tangan dan wajah Masamune (yang penuh air mata) perlahan-lahan, seperti seorang ibu yang menyayangi anaknya.

Ibu yang menyayangi anaknya, pandangan itu sepertinya berbenturan dengan kenyataan yang dihadapi. Kojuurou terpatri sejenak saat kain lap yang digunakan mengarah pada mata kanan Masamune yang berantakan―hampir-hampir hancur tak berbentuk. Dan disitulah letak masalahnya.

Beberapa waktu lalu, anak itu menderita cacar yang mengakibatkan pandangan sebelah kanannya dipenuhi kegelapan. Dan itu permanen akan dibawanya sampai mati. Sampai saat ini dan kini, bola mata kiri adalah satu-satunya alat penglihatan bagi bocah itu yang berharga. Syok, Yoshihime, ibunda dari putranya sendiri sudah tidak menerima takdir serta kecacatan fisik yang nampak. Entah mengapa, hanya karena masalah itu, sang ibu seakan tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Masamune sebagai anaknya dan menganggapnya tiada.

Tapi, lain soal bila urusannya sudah berada pada Terumune. Perempuan pilih kasih itu hanya bersikap manis bila suaminya di tempat.

Sungguh, sebuah kasih sayang palsu. Ibunya hanya menginginkan kesempurnaan pada diri Masamune. Terumune meninggalkan tempat, siap-siap anak lelakinya ini diacuhkan oleh Yoshihime. Situasi yang amat kebetulan, dimana sekarang ini, sekarang ini yang sedang terjadi. Panggilan perang memaksa ayah dari bocah lima tahun ini harus meninggalkan anak tersayang, tidak tahu bahwa hal itu menjadikan Kojuurou sebagai pengganti figur ibu Masamune yang gila akan kemahasempurnaan.

"Kojuurou…? Kojuurou?"

Lamunannya pecah, "Ya, Masamune-sama?"

"Kenapa? Muka Kojuurou mau nangis…"

"Tidak," Mata sembabnya ia alihkan kepada pekerjaan yang harus ia lakukan―menyingkirkan air mata Masamune kecil.

.

Dunia begitu kejam, maka dari itu―

.

"Humm…? Kojuurou lapar?" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya yang penuh tanda tanya menghadap pemuda itu agar lebih dekat.

"Tidak, Masamune-sama." Karena tatapan terlalu dekat, ia malu menunjukkan yang sebenarnya dan mengelap tangan Masamune―lagi, karena sebelum wajahnya dibersihkan, Kojuurou sudah membersihkan tangannya dahulu―guna mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kojuurou, tanganku 'kan sudah."

"Hm?! Maaf, Masamune-sama…"

"Kojuurou…"

.

.

―ia bersumpah, demi langit dan bumi―

.

.

"Main, lagi."

"Masamune-sama, mau main apa?"

"Cacing." Jawabnya polos.

"Cacing lagi?"

Masamune yang berdiri tegap mengangguk yakin.

"Tapi kalau cacingnya mati seperti tadi, janji jangan nangis lagi, ya?"

Anak itu mengangguk kembali dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Menggemaskan.

"Nah, pintar." Senyuman bangga tersungging di bibir, ia bangkit dari posisi berlututnya. Digenggamnya lagi dengan lembut tangan putra majikannya itu, tidaklah kini Kojuurou yang menuntun. Angin yang membiarkannya membawa kedua makhluk itu dituntun olehnya.

.

.

―dirinya akan menjadi penglihatan bagi Masamune, pengawas sisi kanan yang buta. Mengisinya kehidupan kembali pada rongga-rongga yang telah mati.

.

.

Hitam dan cokelat bergoyang lembut bersamaan, helaiannya menandakan kehadiran ciptaan Tuhan di setiap sela-selanya. Sore ini sangat hangat, riuh rendahnya tawa kembali terdengar lebih keras taktala seekor cacing di antara dedaunan menyusuri jalan kehidupan perlahan, sampai berpindah di atas himpitan jemari-jemari putih nan mungil.

Setidaknya, saat ini Masamune dan Kojuurou masih bisa mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin serpihan-seprihan masa kecil yang penuh keceriaan sebelum tiba masanya terjun ke dalam percaturan era berdarah Sengoku Jidai.

.

.

.

To be Continued. . .

.

.

* * *

><p><span>.<span>

.

Asyik, fic kedua saya di fandom ini uhuy! *tebar bunga*

kali ini mengisahkan perjalanan hidup bang Koju dan Masmun dari orok(?) sampai nanti akhirnya sukses menjadi Dokuganryuu dan Ryuu no Migime. :D

Oke, mari kita bahas kenapa Masmun punya problem di mata kanannya,

waktu lagi nyari bahan referensi dan sejarah asli Masamune, ada beberapa sebab dari hilangnya mata kanan Masmun; pertama, karena cacar waktu umur lima tahun (seperti di isi fic saya); kedua, dia mencabut bola matanya sendiri sebagai tanda keberanian ato apapun itu; ketiga, Kojuurou yang mengambil paksa bola mata Masamune. Yang ketiga memang serem, cuk. *grin*

Dan terakhir, Kojuurou dan Masamune beda sepuluh tahun. Karena Masamune lahir tahun 1567 dan Kojuurou 1557. :3 (bisa tebak dong yang lebih muda yang mana #slap)

Jangan jadi silent reader ya, puhleaz *maksa* karena kritik dan saran amat diperlukan untuk pengembangan fiksi ini untuk (Insya Allah) menjadi lebih baik.

.

.

Terima kasih dan salam titan :3

Review/flame?


End file.
